El Chico Más Hermoso
by Gingana
Summary: El joven mujeriego piensa que todo siempre saldrá como él quiere y desea... qué ingenuo de su parte. / Viñeta / LeoPika / AU


**Ésta viñeta es un regalo de cumpleaños para **_**ChicaOtaku95**_** del foro **_**Comunidad del Cazador**_**.**

**Palabras: 968 (me costó, soy terrible en estas cosas xD)**

**Ya dije mis motivos por el TERRIBLE atraso, vuelvo a pedir disculpas ;w; y sin más, ¡espero que te guste!**

* * *

—Aaaah~ —me estiré y llamé a mi compañero— soy yo… ¿o al parecer las nenas están más lindas cada día?

—Eres tú, no cabe duda— se levantó— yo las veo siempre iguales.

— ¡He-hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—A clases—dio medio vuelta— apropósito, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Mmm… creo que me quedaré un rato más.

—Como quieras…—El amargado de mi amigo se fue, dejándome sólo en la banca como todos los días.

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Leorio Paladinight, estoy a punto de egresar de la secundaria, y hoy; me siento con suerte.

Claro, desde que me cambié aquí, todos los días son _de suerte_; ¿la razón? Pues… ¡Mujeres! No hay un solo día en que alguna rubia, morena e incluso una pícara pelirroja llame mi atención.

Sin embargo, todas parecen ser tímidas o tan sólo quieren presumir sus malditos y esbeltos cuerpos tallados por dioses… ¡Detesto eso! Cada vez que intento charlar con alguna, se ríen en mi cara, y me abandonan para irse con su grupo; posiblemente —y estoy casi seguro— a seguir burlándose de mí.

Pero hoy… ¡Día de San Valentín! No puedo fallar, todas esperan que alguien les regale algo, por más insignificante que sea; peluches, flores, tarjetas y otras cosas.

—Vaya vaya vaya…—levanté mis lentes— ¿qué tenemos por aquí…?

En verdad, la fortuna ése día estaba de mi lado. Allí, sentada con un libro en su mano, una linda… ¡qué digo linda, preciosa! Con unos cabellos rubios cortos tan dorados que incluso el sol pareció cegarme al reflejar en ellos, estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros míos.

Tomé el impulso, acomodé mi uniforme de camisa y me acerqué a ella.

—Buenos días—saludé, ¿saben? Las revistas dicen que debes ser cordial cuando te presentas ante alguien guapo… eh, no es que yo sepa de eso; más bien… un amigo bastante rarito que lee esas cosas me contó…— ¿Hoy hace calor, eh?—Sí, es bastante raro.

—Hace dieciséis grados, el cielo está completamente nublado, el viento sopla desde el sur a unos cuarenta kilómetros por hora… ¿y tú aún crees que hace calor?

Pareciera que alguien había tocado un botón en mí llamado _mute_, pues me dejó totalmente sin palabras—. Eh… bueno…— ¡Malditas revistas! Y pensar que dicen… eh… mi amigo dice, que hablar sobre el clima es buena idea…

—Eso pensé—cerró su libro, del cual por cierto nunca quitó su vista—. Ahora con permiso… debo ir a clases.

— ¡Eeeeh! ¡¿Y-ya te vas?!—Detuve su ademán de querer levantarse, tomándola del brazo—. ¡E-espera! Quédate un poco más…—sonreí— además… hasta que todos entren, tienes unos cuantos minutos aún.

Volteó y mi me miró, ¡increíble! ¡Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo! Aflojé el agarre y volvió a sentarse, había conseguido poder charlar un poco más con ella, aunque sea por unos momentos.

—Bien, pero no me vuelvas a tocar—guardó el libro y llevó una mano a su frente.

—Cla-claro—bien, tiene carácter…, será difícil—. Y… ¿hace cuánto vienes aquí?

—Hoy empiezo.

—Y-ya veo…—masajeé mi nuca—b-bueno… ¿qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete.

— ¿Q-qué piensas estudiar?

—Antropología universal.

—…—Okey, esto se me está yendo de las manos—. A-ah, ¿de verdad? Pues, a mí me gustaría ser doctor en algún futuro no muy lejano.

—Deberías aprender a hablar sin trabarte antes de ponerte a leer siquiera un libro—sentí mis mejillas calentarse al ver que me inspeccionaba con la mirada—. Así nunca darás un diagnóstico convincente a algún paciente…— suspiró, aunque pareció más un bufido que otra cosa—…si es que consigues tener alguno.

— ¿O-okey…?—Las gotas de sudor viajaban por mi rostro. ¡Suficiente! Me lanzaré así sin más, de otra forma, terminará por destruir la poca dignidad que me queda—. Oye… eres muy bonita a decir verdad, es bastante extraño ver a una chica tan linda como tú con esas ideas… además de aquellos planes para el futuro—. ¡Bien! Recuperé mi ego y ya la tengo en mis brazos.

—…chica…—no sé por qué, pero los escalofríos no tardaron en pasar por mi cuerpo, tal vez debido al tono de voz que había cambiado drásticamente de tranquilo, a _asesina serial_—. Acabas de decirme… ¿que soy una chica?

—P-pues sí…—la miré confundido— eso es lo que eres, y una muy guapa a decir verdad.

—…creo que te ganaste un pasaje de ida a tu propio infierno.

…

¡Juro que no me hubiera dado cuenta! ¡Jamás, JAMÁS en toda mi maldita y asquerosa vida hubiera pensado que _ella_ en realidad era _él_!

Luego de las escalofriantes palabras y amenazas de muerte, logré salir con vida de esa banca, aunque con mi mejilla izquierda inflamada y roja por el golpe que recibí.

Caminé a la cafetería luego de lavarme en el baño, arrastraba mi mochila, y todos reían ante el _huevo_ que tenía en mi hermoso y perfecto rostro.

— ¡Leorio! ¡Ven, Killua y yo queremos presentarte a alguien!— Escuché la voz de mi amigo tres años menor que yo, y no tuve más opción que dirigirme hacia la mesa donde se encontraba.

—Gon… hoy no tengo un buen día y-…

— ¡Él es Kurapika!—Señaló a la persona que comía junto a el— tiene casi tu edad y vino por un intercambio, ¿no es genial?

—Lo más gracioso—intervino su amigo de blancos cabellos— ¡es que parece muje-…! ¡AUCH!

— ¡Killua! ¡No seas grosero!— Regañó tras golpearlo en la cabeza, por su parte, el herido chillaba de dolor—. Ah… ¡bueno! ¡Espero que puedan llevarse bien y-…! ¿Uh? ¿Le-Leorio?

—K-Kura…pika…

—Gusto en conocerte, Leorio— levantó su azulina mirada del plato— espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

—P-por su-supues-to…

Hoy, catorce de febrero, esta oficialmente declarado como "_El día de la mala suerte"_… o al menos, el días que conocí… _"¿Al chico más hermoso?"_

* * *

**~Tan Tan~**

**Ojalá te haya gustado ;O; la verdad me entretuve bastante haciéndolo nwnU**

**¡Sayonara~ y bye-bye a todos! :3**


End file.
